


Hallow

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mostly for halloween, Procrastinating, Shipping Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's obsession with water turns into a love for reaping souls- Makoto is his loyal dog who tries to keep Haru from killing the innocent- Rei is a creation used to repair the lovable zombie Nagisa- Sousuke is a vampire with a sadistic side- and Rin is the next in throne to rule hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallow

Haruka groaned as he watched the innocent passerby nonchalantly pass him without a second glance. Makoto sat with a worried look at Haruka's side as he watched him eye a child not-so-innocently.

"Haru-chan~" Makoto whined as he plopped down onto the floor "the children mean no harm whatsoever. Can't you just stay one day without reaping an innocent soul?"

"No." Was Haruka's blank reply as he eyed a specific kid with a cherry lolipop. Haruka's eyes flashed a red color before reverting to blue where he was silently beginning to form a plan to unnoticibally steal the poor boy's soul.

Makoto covered his eyes, unwilling to stop his friend form going on a rampage for human souls. "Haru-Channnnn~ please don't we have a," He uncovered one eye and one of his eyes perked up."we have a meeting for a soul meet!" Makoto attempted to get Haruka's attention away from the boy who was minutes away from a sudden death.

Haruka paused for a second before turning to Makoto with a nod, something Makoto was not expecting. "You played well Makoto, but tommorow that child's innocent soul shall be mine." Haruka declared with a happy grunt as he dissapeared into a portal, Makoto following suit.

\---------------------------

"I don't understand how you of all people can control me Makoto." Haruka sighed as his stirred up his 'soul-of-the-day'. Makoto chucked at his partners curiousity. "Well despite your ongoing groans about eating souls, you have good self restraint,"

"Haruuuu~chaannn" Makoto finished with the dragged out name. Haruka was ready to retort about how Makoto should stop adding -chan and whatnot but, instead huffed in annoyance, knowing very well he wouldn't win this argument.

\-------------------------------

Rei clapped his hands as thunder boomed behind him, sending electric bolts coursing though his mind and body. The doors to Rei's palace opened to show a smiling Nagisa. Or to normal people it would be a smiling Nagisa, but to Rei that smile was of pure mischief.

"Rei-channnn~ My finger fell off...." Nagisa whined as he trudged towards Rei's workstation. Rei only sighed and grabbed his tools before returning to greet Nagisa at the table. 

"How trouble-some Nagisa-kun," Rei clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he started to stitch the dismembered limbs back to Nagisa's body. "Owwwie..." Nagisa complained as Rei finished the stitching on the blonde's finger.

"That hurt Rei-chan." Nagisa pouted as Rei drew closer to Nagisa's wound, gently pacing a soft kiss to the tip of the stitching. "Still hurt?" Rei looked up only to find a flustered Nagisa who weakly tried to hide his blushing face with his small hands.

The blush faded and Nagisa decided to use the moment to his advantage. "Rei-chann~ my lips hurt too...." Nagisa whined only to get a face full of cotton balls curtesy of the Rei-kenstein. 

Little did Nagisa know that Rei turned his back to hide a major blush and slight nosebleed.

\---------------------------

Across town Rin and Sousuke sat at a local movie theater watching "Monsters Ink". Rin complained loudly as he watched the monsters flash upon the screen saying stuff along the lines of "A real one doesn't look like that," and "Those don't even exi-" His last complaint was cut off by Sousuke throwing Rin's head into the Popcorn bowl.

"Bleh..Bleh....phhhftt." Rin spit out the butter covered snack and glared at Sousuke. His eyes flashed a malevolent Crimson, which was more dark than usual, and he pounced on Sousuke who just kept chuckling at Rin's stupidity.

Once Rin made contact with Sousuke a shock of electricity shook his frame as he collapsed back into his chair. 

"Oi....What, What was that?!" Rin yelled earning him a dozen 'Shhh' and 'Shutup's. Rin's glare did not give way and Sousuke decided it was best to not tease him anymore.

After a few shuffling moments, Sousuke pointed to his shirts collar, before explaining "Rei gave me this to ward off demons - like you - to not attack me when I'm about town or low on blood." He finished with a malicious smile before turning his attention back to the movie.

Rin huffed before mirroring the action, Sousuke couldn't help but smile at Rin's pout as he reached over for the popcorn.

"I will get my revenge." Rin declared as Sousuke retrieved the Popcorn.

"Oh reaaaallly~" Sousuke dragged out the word before plopping a treat into his mouth. "Whatever you say....I'll just have Rei make more repellent." He teased as Rin reacted with shock and slight fear.

"You Wouldn't." Rin retorted as he folded his arms against his body. "Try me" Sousuke reached over to where Rin sat confident and clicked the repel button in his collar.

"Ne..ne.. Listen next time." Sousuke laughed as Rin fell unconsious next to him.


End file.
